Safe In The Enemy's Arms
by Queen Serenity
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha fails to protect Kagome when she needs it most? What will become of our heroine who no longer even feels safe to sleep, since she can't trust Inuyasha to keep her safe from the dangers of the Feudal Era?
1. Chapter One: Strange Vision

**Disclaimer: Anyone you recognize doesnt belong to me. This story does,**

**though****.**

**_Title: Safe in the Enemys Arms_**

**_Author: Queen Serenity_**

**_Fandom: Inuyasha_**

**_Chapter: One Vision_**

_Where am I?_

_Whats going on?_

Kagome blinked and shook her head, trying to figure out where she was, and how she got there. For some strange reason, though, her mind was all in a haze, and she couldnt remember.

It was nighttime, but Kagome found that she could see fine; the stars and the bright moon above illuminated the area clearly in their silvery light.

She took a step forward, but stopped abruptly as her eyes fell to the grass in front of her; there was someone on the ground, all bundled up in a modern-day sleeping bag.

Crouching down, Kagome gasped when she saw the persons face skin ivory-pale in the moonlight, the dark hair like shadows, it was still unmistakable; it was her!

She crouched, reaching out to touch her twins face, but instead of touching the familiar skin, her hand passed right through it. _Whats going on? _She thought, feeling strangely short of breath as fear set in. _Did I leave my body in my sleep or something? Like astral projection?_

Before she could reflect on this strange experience further, however, she sensed something that made her get to her feet quickly. There was a shikon shard somewhere nearby, and it was coming closer rapidly which could only mean one thing; a demon.

If that really _was_ her body at her feet, then she needed to wake up! She was in serious danger! Crouching, she tried to shake the second her, but once more her hands passed through her.

Feeling the shards presence coming closer and closer, Kagome looked back and forth, helpless, between her body and the direction it was coming from frantically, sweat beading on her brow.

_This isnt right Im never alone here in the feudal era where is Inuyasha! Hes supposed to be here, hes supposed to protect me! Where on Earth did he go! _Desperate, she took off running in the opposite direction from where the demon was coming. _Ive got to find him!_

She ran through the trees, paying no heed as branches and bushes passed right through her, hoping to find the hanyou.

_Inuyasha__ help I dont wanna die! _She saw an ethereal light glowing somewhere ahead of her, and went towards it, pushing herself to go faster.

Finally, the frantic girl came to a clearing, but stopped abruptly at the edge, staring in horrified disbelief

Inuyasha was there, alright

And so was Kikyou.

The hanyou was holding the undead miko and Kagome had arrived just in time to hear what he said to her:

Dont worry, Kikyou, I will always hold true to my promise. I have decided that once we have recovered the entire Shikon Jewel and defeated that bastard, Naraku, then I will use it to turn me into a full human instead of a demon. Once that has been done, Ill be yours to do with as you wish, whether or not you want me to stay with you or if you want to take me to the afterworld, it will be your decision. I owe you that much. Its no different than when you were alive; I loved you then, just as I do now just as I will forever.

As he finished speaking, he pulled Kikyou into a kiss, oblivious to the sound of horrible, piercing screams.

Kagome was horrified as she realized that the sounds were coming from her now-dying body, far off, and also from herself.

She couldnt stop screaming.

**Queen Serenity: Whats going on? Poor Kagome. I swear, when it comes to Kikyou, Inu-chan is SO blind sometimes. Anyway, Im doing a rewrite of this story, adding in details and such. Hope you guys enjoy the new version.**

**PS: Does anyone know where I could find some Naraku/Kagome fanart? Im desperate, and I thought it would inspire me. Please, help? Even if you know where even one piece of Kago/Naraku art is, Id be SO happy. Ive found scarce pieces at Deviantart but none quite what I want.**


	2. Chapter Two: Hidden Meanings

**_Title: Safe in the Enemys Arms_**

**_Author: Queen Serenity_**

**_Fandom: Inuyasha_**

**_Chapter: Two Hidden Meanings_**

Kagome kept screaming even as someone started shaking her gently. Kagome Kagome, wake up, child!

The urgent pleading continued until Kagome sat up suddenly and knocked heads with Kaede, who had been trying to wake her up.

Kaede sat back, frowning and holding her head, and eyed Kagome with concern as the girl wiped sweat from her brow, her chest heaving as she gasped wildly, trying to get breath into her lungs.

As she gasped for air, Kagomes eyes were wide with anxiety and horror left over from the dream, and a bit of shock. She reached up, and could feel tears in her eyes which she swiped away hastily.

_A dream?__ It was just a dream? But it felt so real! It was so so clear, so real! What a weird dream no more like a nightmare. _Kagomes thoughts raced as it sunk into her anxious mind that it had all been nothing more than a dream, that it had nothing to be freaked out about.

What is the matter with ye, child? the elderly priestess asked Kagome as she rubbed her head slightly, her hand halfway covering the red mark which had already started to make itself apparent. Ye were screaming in such a way that ye most likely would have awakened half of the village were it not morning already.

Kagome finally got herself breathing normally once more and frowned, eyes cast down. Im sorry, Kaede. It was just a nightmare, thats all. Nothing to be worried about, Im sure.

A concerned look sat upon Kaedes face as she eyed the stressed-out-looking girl before her.

Would ye like to talk about it, child? she asked, her voice meant to be comforting, Ye never know, it may help. Sometimes dreams are not only dreams, but visions visions with hidden meanings which must be discovered. If this is the case in your dream, then it just may be important.

_If I try to look at it like one of those dream psychologists or whatever would youd think that the meaning of the dream would be obvious_

_Youd think that me waking up alone in the dark in my dream symbolizes a fear of being alone._

_And as for the scene with Kikyou theyd probably say it symbolized jealousy, and a fear of Inuyasha abandoning me._

_And lastly, for how I was outside my body, how I couldnt touch or affect anything, and how I died in the end theyd probably say that I had a deep innate fear of death, and that I was afraid that life was passing me by_

_Or maybe that my conscience is telling me that Im not making a big enough difference in life? That Im afraid Ill be forgotten when Im gone?_

_It doesnt matter, anyway. Man, Ive read too many of those analytical dream books Its all just a bunch of garbage, anyway._

Kagome thought about the images shed seen in the dream, and knew right there that she really didnt want to talk about it; she shook her head slowly. No, thank you, Kaede, it was just a dream nothing more.

_At least I hope thats all it was_

**QS: So, does anyone think Kagomes dream had some hidden meaning?**


	3. Chapter Three: I'll Protect You Always

**_Title: Safe in the Enemys Arms_**

**_Author: Queen Serenity_**

**_Fandom: Inuyasha_**

**_Chapter: Three Ill Protect You Always_**

That evening, when the sun had just set, Kagome and Inuyasha stopped for the night in a forest, setting up camp within walking distance of a lake. It was just them, because the group had heard two separate rumors of abnormally-powerful demons which had been attacking villages. Miroku and Sango had left for the nearer village, where supposedly a serpent demon was hanging around, and Inuyasha and Kagome had left for the farther one. That way, both jewel shards could be recovered safely. As for Shippo, he had stayed behind to help Kaede, who had thrown a hip out the other day.

Before they laid down, they decided to have supper first. Inuyasha got a fire going quickly, eager for Kagome to get the ramen cooked. As she stirred the cooking noodles, he growled slightly. Cant you make it go any faster!

Kagome answered, seeming subdued, No, not really.

When the ramen had finished cooking, Inuyasha devoured his portion within two minutes, record time for him. Looking over at Kagome, his ears drooped slightly as he saw that she seemed to be just staring off into space, her food sitting forgotten in her lap. Whats the matter, Kagome?

Kagome looked up, startled. Huh?

I asked you whats wrong. All stinkin day, youve been real quiet. I mean, you havent even sat me once! Obviously, something has to be on your mind.

Kagome pursed her lips. She couldnt get that dream off of her mind, for some reason. Maybe it was because of the fact that, other than being outside her body, it had not been that unrealistic. Although she hated to admit it, Kagome _knew_ that Inuyashas heart had belonged to Kikyou first, just as it most likely would belong to her in the end. She shook her head, dispelling the depressing thought. Its nothing, Inuyasha.

His eyes narrowed slightly. Kagome, dont lie to me.

She set her noodles down and wrapped her arms around herself, avoiding Inuyashas gaze. I had a nightmare last night, okay! It was one that really scared me. She waited for the dog hanyou to tell her that this was stupid, or something of that sort, but was surprised when he instead came over to sit by her.

Inus dark brows furrowed as he looked at her. A nightmare? What was it about?

Well Determinedly staring at the ground, Kagome recounted the nightmare to him, but left out the part with Kikyou, filling in the blank by saying that she was unable to find him. Hearing no reaction from Inuyasha, Kagome looked up and gasped when she didnt see him beside her. Before she could look around, though, two red-clothed arms wrapped around her from behind, and Inuyasha pulled Kagome gently against him and leaned back against a tree.

Kagome, you have absolutely _nothing_ to be afraid of. I would never leave you, especially all alone in the middle of the night. Ill always be here to protect you, no matter what. Always.

I know, Inuyasha, Kagome murmured, tired. But I also know that Im your shard detector. Of course you wouldnt want me to get hurt, because then it would be a lot harder to find shards.

Inuyashas shoulders slumped slightly. Youre not just a shard detector to me, Kagome. I actually do care about you. A lot.

You mean it, Inuyasha?

Uh huh Kagome? Inuyashas voice was tentative, as though he was about to breach a subject that he hated thinking of.

Hmm?

When we finish off Naraku and finally complete the Jewel, what are you going to do? Youll have to choose one place to stay, because once the Jewel has been used, itll be gone for good. Youll be stuck on one side of the well, with no way to get back. What time period will you choose?

I dont know. I guess I wont know until its time to choose a lot of things could happen between then and now, you know?

YeahI know. Inuyasha sat there, his arms wrapped loosely around Kagome, contemplating this for a little while. Again, he spoke up. Kagome?

She stirred in his arms, not even opening her closed eyes. Hmm?

I dont want you to be gone forever.

Hearing no answer, Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, and saw that she had fallen asleep. He sighed and settled back against the tree which he leaned against, closing his eyes. His furry ears drooped as he, too, fell asleep.

_I know that youre hiding things_

_Using gentle words to shelter me_

_Your words were like a dream_

_But dreams could never fool me_

_Not that easily_

_-1000 Words, Final Fantasy X-2, the game_

**QS: Awww isnt it sweet? I finally found the perfect lyrics, I think. Please, PLEASE people dont snitch on me over me having lyrics in just this one chapter. Please? I dont want to take them out, because I really REALLY love how they fit. If you snitched on me, then this story would be removed and my upload privileges would be revoked for a while. Dont you guys think the lyrics fit so perfect with this?**


	4. Chapter Four: Reflection Revelations

**_Title: Safe in the Enemys Arms_**

**_Author: Queen Serenity_**

**_Fandom: Inuyasha_**

**_Chapter: Four Reflection Revelations_**

Naraku was bewildered.

And for good reason, too.

A few minutes ago, his solitude had been broken when his smallest daughter, Kanna, entered the room, her pale hair glowing like spun moonlight even though the only light in the room was a single candle. Her black eyes with that ever blank-yet-deep stare, Kanna had presented her mirror to him without a single word of explanation.

Looking into the mirror, he had seen that annoying bastard, Inuyasha, speaking with that strangely-dressed miko who always followed him around, the one who was the reincarnation of Kikyou.

Listening to their conversation was what had triggered the bewildered feeling, along with a spark of curiosity.

Time period? What is the meaning of that? He muttered to himself. Stuck on one side of the well?

Just where was this girl from, anyway? Why was she so unlike everyone else?

Every time Naraku has sent someone up against Inuyasha, that miko was always there. That was why he could never win, it seemed. Even Naraku had to admit, he had underestimated the girl a few times such as when she had nearly destroyed him in trying to save her friends.

Kagome was always there to unravel his plans, in one way or another. Kagome, it seemed, was Kikyous reincarnation, and was as attached to Inuyasha as Kikyou had been in life.

As this last thought occurred to him, Narakus crimson eyes narrowed as he came up with an idea; if this Kagome could be manipulated and turned against Inuyasha, or at least made to leave him, then the boy would be that much easier to defeat, now wouldnt he?

All he would have to do is observe the girl more, so that it would be easier to manipulate her. He sneered as he imagined the look upon Inuyashas face as Kagome betrayed him, and began to laugh darkly as he prepared one of his puppets to send to watch the girl, casting a spell over it to disguise its scent.

This was his greatest plan yet.

**QS: Finally, Naraku has made an appearance. Happy? ;)**


	5. Chapter Five: Kikyou She's Near

**_Title: Safe in the Enemys Arms_**

**_Author: Queen Serenity_**

**_Fandom: Inuyasha_**

**_Chapter: Five Kikyou Shes Near!_**

The wind blew around a cozy couple, a dark haired girl asleep in the arms of a silver-haired boy. A particular scent was carried on that wind

Inuyashas nose twitched for a moment, and he started to wake up, smelling something familiar. Before what was causing the scent could even fully register, something swished past him and Kagome, the wind from its passing sifting his hair slightly. He opened his eyes to see a glowing serpent-like creature flying in circles around him.

_A soul-stealer! Kikyou shes near!_ Carefully, he pulled off his haori and moved out from behind Kagome. Careful not to wake her, he lied her down with the haori pillowed under her head, covering her with her blanket afterwards. _Kikyou__ I must go see her!_

Having made sure Kagome was comfortable, and wouldnt wake up, he stood up and followed the soul-stealer away from Kagome, towards Kikyou.

Narakus eyes narrowed beneath his baboon pelt as he saw Inuyasha stand. _No he is not doing what I think he is doing, is he? _The dog-eared boy followed the soul-stealer, leaving his sight._He__ is. I did not know that his stupidity ran so deep. Leaving this girl all alone here, with no one to protect her. _He grinned maliciously. _She could easily get hurt or even killed._

Sitting there, Naraku toyed for a moment with the thought of killing her right there, leaving her broken body for the dog hanyou to discover among returning and be even more guilt-ridden about letting _another_ miko die, but tossed it away quickly. No, his original plan was much, much better.

Naraku moved from his hiding spot to one closer to the Kagome. Standing there, he looked upon her angelic face as she slept.

_Kikyous__ reincarnation or not, she is nothing like her, from what I have seen. Her features are similar, and she has powers, but the resemblance ends there. This girl she may once have been Kikyou before her lifetime, but she is Kikyou no longer._

For once, strangely, the Onigumo side was not nagging at him even a little. It was like being near this girl pushed it back _That stupid dog really is a fool. Kikyou is not the Kikyou that we both used to know, and yet he allows her to pull him away and leave this girl unprotected. He truly is foolish._

He felt a flash of annoyance, but then smiled eerily. _Then again, that foolishness is much to my advantage._

His observance of the angel lying near him was interrupted when he felt a prickling at the back of his neck. He looked off in the distance, his eyes dilating slightly.

_A demon comes for the shards will the dog be back in time to protect her?_

**QS: This chappy was a bit longer than usual. Will Inuyasha come back in time to save Kagome, or will she die?**


	6. Chapter Six: Inu Yasha You Promised

**_Title: Safe in the Enemys Arms_**

**_Author: Queen Serenity_**

**_Fandom: Inuyasha_**

**_Chapter: Six Inu Yasha You Promised_**

Kagome stirred slightly, and tried to stretch, but she couldnt. Dang it, she must have gotten tangled up in her sleeping bag during the night again!

Intending to disentangle herself, she opened her eyes, only to have them fill with fear when she saw why she couldnt stretch, or really even move in any other way. When she saw what was wrapped around her.

Somehow, as she had slept, some sort of snake had wrapped its body around her.

A BIG snake.

Even as she saw this, she felt its coils tightening even more. She looked up to see the snakes head just a few feet away from her face. Its tongue flicked in and out as it stared at the girl wrapped in its coils as though she were but a mouse.

This was a BIG snake. Too big, in fact, to be a true one. As Kagome realized it was a demon, she saw the glint of a shikon shard in its forehead.

She tried to scream, but she did not even have breath enough for that. She was slowly being suffocated by the snakes tightening coils.

Because of her whole body being trapped, except for her head, she could not even fight back.

She tried to yell, but it came out as nothing more than a gasped whisper. Inu yasha help

As spots formed in front of her eyes, Kagome felt hopelessness, and then, overpowering even the sense of helplessness, a deep sense of betrayal.

Inuyashayoupromised. She knew she was about to die, and tears dripped from her eyes. Pleasesomeonehelp me

And then someone _did_ help, just as her vision was going hazy. She saw a blur of white in front of her (Inuyashas hair?) and then suddenly the snakes coils were relaxing around her, and there was something warm and sticky that had washed all over her.

Even as the blood in her body flowed freely again, and she collapsed without the support of the snake coils, Kagome felt herself teetering at the edge of consciousness. She let herself fall over that edge and then all went dark.

**QS: Thank God our Kago didnt die, huh? shudders Tell you one thing, I wouldnt want that big snake thingy wrapped around me, either!**


	7. Chapter Seven: What the HELL Happened!

**_Title: Safe in the Enemys Arms_**

**_Author: Queen Serenity_**

**_Fandom: Inuyasha_**

**_Chapter: Seven What the HELL Happened?_**

Inuyasha made his way back towards where he had left Kagome, frowning.

After he had renewed his promise to Kikyou, and they had shared a brief kiss, he had realized that he had to get back to Kagome and had told the undead miko this. Kikyou had grown colder than usual, if possible. She had said that he seemed much too devoted to Kagome, this _copy_ of her, and he had told her, in vain, that he cared for Kagome, though not nearly in the same way he did Kikyou that while she was helping him, being his shard detector in this time, she was his responsibility.

Kikyou had departed, ignoring what he had said, riding the air with her soul-stealers.

As he approached the area hed left Kagome, distracted by these thoughts, Inuyasha sighed. Suddenly, though, his nose picked up on a scent that instantly broke him out of his thoughts. The scent was rather reptilian, and it was it was that of a demon! And he scented blood in the air, and it was all overpowered by the heavy stench of fear Kagomes fear!

Panicked, he broke into a run, fearing for Kagomes safety. Less than half a minute later, he came to a stop just outside the clearing where hed left her. Entering it, he was shocked at the sight before him.

The grassy ground of the clearing was covered by a large pool of blood that was still seeping outwards slightly. In the middle of the clearing lay Kagomes prone body, which Inuyasha could barely recognize, she was so covered in blood.

Loosely wrapped around her was the body of an enormous serpentine demon. I say body because not only was it dead, but Inuyasha saw its head laying several feet away, completely severed from its body. Both the body and the head were still bleeding, hence the blood all over the ground. Inuyasha just stood there for a minute, viewing the scene before him in stunned silence, before he ran over and grabbed Kagome by her underarms, pulling her out of the coils of the dead reptile.

He laid her on the ground, and was relieved to see the rise and fall of her chest. She was alive!

But what had happened? The demon was dead had Kagome killed it, somehow, before passing out? He needed to know he needed to know what had happened!

Inuyasha shook her gently, and her eyes opened slightly, and then were suddenly wide open. Before he knew it, Kagome was sitting up, her arms wrapped around him, sobbing, her voice sounding rather raspy. Oh, Inuyasha, thank goodness you came! I-, I was so scared! So scared that I was gonna die so scared!

Puzzled, the hanyou shoved her away rather roughly. He was confused; what was going on here! He left Kagome for just a few minutes and came back to find her unconscious, with a dead demon! _What the HELL!_ What do you mean! What happened, Kagome I mean, I get that a demon attacked you, and thats bad, but how the HELL did you survive! Did your miko powers activate or something!

Kagome sat there, and her eyes took on a sort of dead look as he talked. _Inuyasha__ he didnt save me! Then who? Oh my god, my dream! It came true! I know it did he left me there to go see Kikyou, and I was asleep, and a demon attacked me I could have DIED! I _should _have died but that flash of white if Inuyasha didnt save me, then who?_

Inuyasha took Kagome by the shoulders and shook her roughly, snapping her out of her thoughts as she winced. He could feel his anger rising, because he was confused, and he didnt like it! Damnit, Wench, tell me what the hell happened!

Kagomes eyes, which had just a moment ago seemed out-of-it, suddenly locked on Inuyasha, fury in them. She gave him her answer. SIT!

**QS: This chapter was hard to write but I know its going to get even harder along the way. Im doing my best, though, and hope you guys like it. Man, I wish I could draw better Is there anyone out there who is good at anime drawings, and has a scanner, that could do a few requests for me? I wanna have some illustrations made for my fic Anyone? Please?**

**So, how did I do with this chapter?**


	8. Chapter Eight: Distrust

**_Title: Safe in the Enemys Arms_**

**_Author: Queen Serenity_**

**_Fandom: Inuyasha_**

**_Chapter: Eight Distrust_**

About ten minutes later, Kagome was sitting there, on the ground, thinking to herself, and feeling more betrayed than ever she had.

She was still trying to figure out who had saved her. Who could it have been? That she knew of, the closest people to her had been Inuyasha and Kikyo, so. Who?

As Kagome sat there thinking, Inuyasha was meanwhile swiping dirt off of his face. Every time he had tried to talk to Kagome, she had sat him. Obviously, she wanted nothing to do with him at the moment. She wouldnt even look at him.

All of a sudden Kagome stood, still not looking at him. She went over to her things and pulled out her bow and arrows, then picked up the bag containing her clothes and stuff, too. She started to walk out of the clearing.

Inuyasha knew that he was probably going to get a face full of dirt again, but decided to risk it. Where do you think youre going?

Kagome stopped walking, and he could see that she had stiffened a bit. When she replied, her voice wasnt angry, though. Just sort of flat. Dead. Obviously, I need to get myself clean. Obviously, Im going to the lake.

And youre taking your bow because?

She started walking again. Obviously, it isnt safe around here So obviously, I need to take a mean to protect myself.

What about me?

Thats not your concern anymore.

As Kagome walked out of sight, Inuyasha briefly considered following her, but decided against it. He felt a little guilty about having left Kagome alone he agreed, she could have died. But still, what had happened? Had she saved herself?

Right now, there was no reason to follow Kagome and risk incurring her wrath again. The lake was with earshot of him, so if anything happened to her then he obviously would hear it. For now, Inuyasha would just sit and rest the sun was rising, and soon it would be time for them to get moving again.

Kagome, looking around to be sure that the coast was clear, ducked behind some bushes and prepared to change into her swimsuit.

As she eased out of her shirt, wincing in pain, Kagome saw bruises all across her upper torso, including her arms especially in the rib area; she wouldnt be surprised if she had a cracked rib or two, at least. Trying not to aggravate her injuries further, she finished getting her swimsuit on.

Setting her stuff on the shore within easy reach, Kagome waded into the lake and started cleaning herself.

One thing was for sure when she had told Inuyasha that guarding her wasnt his concern anymore, Kagome had not been exaggerating she could not trust him to protect her anymore. Just a little while ago, she could have died, simply because he had wanted to go and see Kikyo and it had been just after he had promised to protect her, even! The nerve!

Never again would she trust him to watch over her never again would she feel safe, just by being with him. It seemed that that would be her job from now on shed simply have to take care of herself.

_Well done, young Kagome you do not need him. All you need is yourself._

Kagome whipped around, looking around frantically as the whisper sounded out all-too-close to her, it seemed.

**QS: How was this for a chapter? Im about to go to the library, but I wanted to put up a new chapter of this today, and wrote it within about fifteen minutes. I hope you guys like it. Does everyone seem in-character? I hope so. If I was Kagome, I wouldnt trust Inuyasha to guard me anymore, either.**


	9. Chapter Nine: The Reason

**_Title: Safe in the Enemys Arms_**

**_Author: Queen Serenity_**

**_Fandom: Inuyasha_**

**_Chapter: Nine The Reason_**

Kagome ducked down in the water so that only her head was above it, still looking quickly around to try and find the source of the voice that had sounded oh-so-close to her.

Whos there! Her voice called out, but not very loud. After all, she was trying to find out if there was someone nearby, not trying to call every nearby predator to her.

However, her efforts were to no avail. Her searching eyes found nothing out of the ordinary around the stream, and found no person around other than her.

_Great, just great, _she sighed inwardly. _Now Im hearing voices._

Naraku smirked from his hiding place, knowing there was no way that Kagome would be able to find him. After all, he was here now not as himself, but through one of his puppets which meant that there was no jewel shards for the girl to detect.

Back in the castle where his body was, Naraku returned to his consciousness. He gazed down at his palm, where rested a fine strand of raven-colored hair a strand that hed plucked from the head of an unconscious Kagome after hed killed the snake demon.

When he had saved Kagome, Naraku hadnt even really thought about it. Hed simply done it. Seeing the miko there, sleeping soundly, so unaware that her life was in danger, Naraku had felt a quiet rage towards the half-demon who was gone to be with the undead miko, leaving this girl unattended. It was so obvious that this powerful girl was completely devoted to Inuyasha So loyal and trusting.

And look how he repaid that trust. Even after growing up in this world and knowing the dangers that lay there, Inuyasha had left the girl unattended. Right after hed promised to always protect her. Despicable.

Afterwards, though, looking back on what hed done Naraku had realized that he had saved the girl so that he could still go through with his plan. Yes, that was it.

Naraku chuckled darkly. Inuyasha hadnt realized it, but he had just unknowingly helped Naraku a great deal in his plan. The way he had betrayed Kagomes trust had dealt a greater blow to the girl than Naraku himself could have.

Looking down at the hair resting innocently in his palm, Naraku murmured something, and the hair started to glow faintly before creeping up his arm, as though with a life of his own, before coiling itself tightly around one of his own hairs, becoming one with it. The glow faded.

Next, he plucked one of his own hairs and closed his palm around it, closing his eyes as he went into what seemed like a meditative state.

Meanwhile, now back in the puppet, Naraku opened his palm, where his strand of hair now rested.

A few moments later, Kagome didnt notice as a strand of hair crept in a serpentine way across the surface of the water and up onto her head, where it curled tightly about one of her wet hairs, becoming one with it.

After shed returned to where Inuyasha was, Kagome had packed up her stuff, prepared to leave once more. She ignored the pain of her injuries the pain in her mind was so hard to bear that it made the physical injuries seem like nothing.

Right as they were ready to leave, the sun was coming up. Kagome had only had a couple of hours sleep, but she was ready to get going nonetheless. They still had to get to that village to investigate about that demon theyd heard about, and Kagome wanted to get moving. She certainly wasnt going back to sleep, and there wasnt anything to do here but sit and talk with Inuyasha, which she didnt want to do.

And so they set off.

**QS: Hey, everyone. Old readers, make sure you go back and read the older chapters again I added in some stuff to most of them, and I also added review replies to the end of every one.**


End file.
